


I-HOP 4 U

by starwilson



Category: CW Network RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crack, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-01
Updated: 2012-01-01
Packaged: 2017-10-30 18:45:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/334900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starwilson/pseuds/starwilson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen works as an I-HOP waiter with graveyard shifts on weekends. No, really.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I-HOP 4 U

**Author's Note:**

> Written in April 2009.
> 
> Uh, yeah, no, I have no clue why I wrote this one.

How Jensen ever started working at I-HOP was a mystery to him. One day Christian was talking about getting jobs and the next, he was in an apron filling people's coffee mugs at I-HOP. Not that he minded. Much. It could have been worse.  
  
Christian worked at McDonald's, and Jensen gave him hell for it everytime they saw each other.  
  
All in all, though, he could have worked at a different place. The other employees ended up becoming good friends of his, and the customers that come in are generally happy to be there.  
  
He just really hated the graveyard shift, which he got every weekend due to the fact, well, that he didn't have a social life at all. The other people that worked then either didn't care to talk to him, or were too zoned out to do any talking.  
  
Well, that's not true. There was Mike who made the food that loved to talk, but Jensen didn't want to be anywhere near him if he could help it. The man was beyond eccentric. If there could be steps on eccentricity, Mike would be beyond the top step.  
  
Night shifts were usually very slow, though, so Jensen didn't mind that much. Getting paid for doing nothing was always a plus, even if it was a little boring. The only people that came in was the regular old people who only wanted a coffee to keep them awake. Mostly, Jensen just spent his time doing his college homework.  
  
One night, he was just about to finish his last math problem when the door beeped to signify that someone came in. He had looked up to see who it was, and had to keep looking up. The man was _tall_.  
  
And had a way too happy smile for three o' clock in the morning. Even if it was kinda cute.  
  
Nevertheless, Jensen set his notebook down and stood up. It wouldn't do well to just sit there and stare at the man, after all, "Welcome to I-HOP! Is it just you tonight?"  
  
Jensen didn't know it was possible, but the man's smile had gotten even brighter, before replying a warm, if a little shy, "Yes, sir. Just a little hungry."   
  
Christ, but the man had _dimples_.  
  
Jensen grabbed a menu and walked toward a table to keep from making a fool of himself, shouting belatedly over his shoulder, "Follow me, please." The resounding footsteps told him that the man heard. Who would come to I-HOP at three AM alone, when they were that hot?  
  
After an hour, he figured it out. The man ate his weight in pancakes. It was kinda disturbing, if it wasn't for the fact that the guy got this giddy look on his face everytime Jensen served him a new stack.  
  
Not that Jensen watched, or anything. He was doing his homework, not started at the man who seemed to be trying to make a world record.  
  
He just had to keep getting up to serve the man some pancakes. Did the man ever stop eating?  
  
Around the third time Jensen had refilled his plate, the man had finally looked up and smiled at him, "Seriously, these things are awesome. Did you guys put drugs in this? I'm like addicted to these pancakes now." Jensen wouldn't put it past Mike to do such a thing, but he was pretty sure it was a rhetorical question.  
  
"I can see that," he heard himself say. "You're eating us out of the business." Why did he say that? Seeing the guy's sheepish face, though, made Jensen a little less anxious about it. Only a little.  
  
"Yeah..." the guy rubbed the back of his neck. "I'm a growin' boy, though." It was then that Jensen heard the accent.  
  
"You're from Texas?"  
  
"Yeah, from good ol' San Antone. You?" Jensen felt himself sliding into the booth across from the table. His feet were tired.   
  
"Richardson. By Dallas. What was your name again?"   
  
Seeing this man smile shouldn't have such an effect on Jensen. "Jared. And you're obviously Jensen, unless you steal nametags."  
  
"You know, I went around with Superman as my name for a week before the manager caught on." Why was he talking to this stranger? Jensen wasn't anti-social by all means, but he wasn't the most outgoing people either. So why was the stranger making him so talkative?  
  
Despite this hesitance, Jensen found himself getting into a conversation with Jared. He learned that Jared went in between towns during the weekend to drop off deliveries of a nursery he worked at. He also learned of Jared's home life, and in return, Jensen shared with Jared his background. Turns out, their backstories weren't that different.  
  
Jensen blamed that on Texas breeding, though.  
  
By the time they finished having what was Jensen's most interactive conversation in his life, the sun was making its way over the tips of the building, and the early regulars were drifting their way in. Jensen was a little sad to see the night go by so fast. He felt more relaxes this night than he could ever remember. What did Jared have that made him so?  
  
"Well, it was fun talking to you," Jensen said truthfully, taking him time standing up. "I sadly have to get back to work now." He turned around to get to the front counter. _Stopmestopmestopme._  
  
A hand grabbed his arm, "Wait!"  
  
He looked back. Jared's face was that of a nervous puppy, "Are you working next weekend? I have a couple of deliveries then, too."  
  
Jensen smiled, "I'll see if I can switch with anyone." The look on Jared's face would be worth it to stay up all night again.  
  
Come hungry, leave happy indeed.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I did look up the slogan of I-HOP just for that.


End file.
